This invention relates generally to children's play equipment and more particularly concerns sandboxes and the like.
From toddler age to early teens, children love to play in the sand. Whether they are building castles or cities, or just enjoying wiggling their fingers and toes, beaches and sandboxes provide seemingly endless entertainment for them. If the beach or the sandbox could be brought indoors, hours of entertainment and education could be regained.
Few homes, however, can afford the interior space to maintain a sandbox. Even if they could, the messy image conjured by such an arrangement dissuades most parents from the attempt.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an indoor sandbox which does not place a constant demand on the space limitations of the house. It is also an object of this invention to provide a sandbox that minimizes the "messy" characteristics generally associated with sandboxes.